It's Because Love
by Ren Choi
Summary: Jongin begitu menyayangi kedua saudaranya dan orang tuanya. Sesakit apapun, pasti akan dihadapinya agar keluarganya bahagia. XiuminKaiKrystal!Siblings. Hunkai (EXO)
1. Chapter 1

**Title : It's Love**

**Main Cast : Kim Jongin (Kai EXO)**

**Other Cast : Kim Minseok, Oh Sehun, Jung Soojung (Krystal f(x))**

**Genre : Family, Hurt/comfort. litle bit romance**

**Length : 1/?**

**Hai, hai!**

**Adakah yang kangen sama Ren?**

**Nggak ada? Nggak papa deh.**

**BTW, Ren bawa ff baru. FF angel nggak dilupain, kok. Cuma sekarang Ren masih dalam proses pembuatan. Jadi, Ren nge-post ff ini dulu. Itung-itung supaya ff Hunkai makin rame.**

**Ah, banyakkah readers yang kena kurikulum 2013 kayak Ren? Pusing banget, ya.**

**Kurikulum itu juga yang jadi salah satu alasan Ren ngaret update. Terus modem baru eomma nya Ren nggak bisa buat ngakses FFn ~**

**Hiks ... T_T**

**Wah, Ren kayaknya udah kepanjangan cuap-cuap ya. Selamat membaca, ya!**

"Hyungie~" panggil seorang sonyeon berkulit tan. Tangannya yang tidak memeluk tedy bear cokelatnya mendorong pelan pintu kayu berwarna putih itu.

Di sebuah ranjang di kamar itu, tampak seorang sonyeon berpipi chubby yang terbaring lemah. Tubuhnya ditutupi dengan beberapa selimut tebal, dan dikeningnya terdapat sebuah kompres. Di samping ranjang sonyeon itu, ada seorang yeoja yang duduk di kursi.

"Waeyo, Jonginie?" tanya yeoja itu.

Jongin – nama sonyeon berkulit tan itu – mendekat ke arah ranjang sang hyung, Minseok. "Boleh Jongie tidur bersama Minnie hyung? Biasanya Minnie hyung membacakan cerita untuk Jongie," jawabnya.

Yeoja itu menghela napas pelan. "Minnie hyung sedang sakit, Jongie," ujar yeoja itu.

Tiba-tiba seorang namja masuk ke dalam kamar itu, sedikit terheran melihat suasana. "Museun iriya?" tanya namja itu.

"Yeobo, tolong temani Jongie tidur dulu. Aku harus menjaga Minseok," pinta yeoja itu.

Namja itu mengangguk. Digendongnya tubuh mungil Jongin. Kakinya melangkah ke kamar yang letaknya sedikit di ujung, kamar Jongin. Sesampainya di kamar Jongin, namja itu membaringkan tubuh Jongin di ranjangnya dan menyelimutinya. Tangannya lalu menggapai lampu tidur di meja nakas sebelah ranjang Jongin untuk menyalakannya.

Kriiing! Kriiing!

Namja itu menambil handphonenya dan beranjak keluar dari kamar putra bungsunya itu.

"Jongie, appa harus mengangkat telepon. Jongie tidur sendiri, ne. Jaljayo," ujar namja itu sebelum beranjak dari ranjang Jongin, mematikan lampu utama, dan menutup pintu kamar Jongin.

Melupakan fakta Jongin membenci kegelapan. Melupakan fakta bahwa Jongin takkan bisa tidur sendirian dengan penerangan yang minim. Melupakan fakta bahwa putra bungsunya itu masih berusia 4 tahun.

Jongin yang masih sepenuhnya terjaga segera mendudukkan dirinya di ranjangnya. Selimut bergambar pupynya ditariknya cepat untuk menutupi tubuhnya sebatas leher. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat boneka tedy bearnya.

"Hiks ... Jongie takut ... hiks," isaknya dengan tubuh bergetar.

Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya saat dirinya telah berada di playgroup adik kecilnya. Langkahnya pun dipacu semakin cepat menuju kelas adiknya. Napasnya memburu saat menyadari kelas adiknya sudah kosong. Berbagai pikiran negatif tentang kondisi adiknya sekarang menghantui pikiran sonyeon berusia 6 tahun itu. Baekhyun pun berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pikiran buruknya itu.

Baekhyun lalu menyusuri kelas-kelas lain yang ada di playgroup itu. Berharap menemukan adik kecilnya yang bahkan belum bisa mengucapkan huruf 's' dengan benar itu.

Tatapannya menghangat saat mendapati adiknya berada di sebelah kelas yang tadi didatanginya. Dan adik kecilnya itu ternyata tidak sendiri. Dilihatnya seorang sonyeon lain bersurai hitam yang sepertinya tertidur di sebelah adiknya.

"Sehunie~" panggilnya.

Dan sonyeon berkulit putih susu itu menoleh pada Baekhyun yang kini melangkahkan kakinya ke arahnya. Sehun – adik kecil Baekhyun – dengan cepat meletakkan telunjuknya di ujung bibirnya dengan mata yang memelototi Baekhyun.

"Hyung jangan berithik. Jongie thedang tidur," omelnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengacak surai coklat Sehun yang sama dengan surai miliknya. "Kenapa Sehunie dan Jongie belum pulang? Eomma khawatir karena Sehunie belum pulang," ujar Baekhyun yang mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sehun.

"Tadi thaat Thehun kethini – mau menjemput Jongie, Thehun lihat Jongie thedang tidur. Theonthaengnim bilang biarkan Jongie tidur thebentar. Kata Tao, Jongie tadi malam tidak tidur. Jadi, Thehun mau menemani Jongie thampai Jongie bangun. Nanti Jongie kathihan kalau haruth thendirian," jelas Sehun.

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan. "Tapi eomma sudah khawatir pada Sehunie. Eomma menyuruh Sehunie segera pulang," jelas Baekhyun lagi.

"Tapi ... kathihan Jongie ... hiks. Nanti kalau Thehun pulang, Jongie thendirian. Kalau ada ... hiks yang menculik Jongie ... hiks bagaimana? Nanti... hiks ... Thehun tidak bitha bertemu dengan hiks ... Jongie lagi," isak Sehun pelan.

Baekhyun pun panik melihat adik kecilnya itu kini malah menangis. Padahal, adik kecilnya itu jarang sekali menangis. Saat Baekhyun mengusilinya saja, Sehun malah balas mengusilinya, bukan menangis.

"Cup cup Sehunie uljimayo. Hyung tidak menyuruh Sehunie meninggalkan Jongie. Tapi eomma menyuruh kita pulang," ujar Baekhyun yang kini berusaha membuat sehun berhenti menangis.

"Sehun hyung kenapa menangis?" tanya Jongin yang terbangun mendengar isakan Sehun. Tangannya mengucek pelan matanya yang memerah dan bengkak – efek menangis tadi malam.

"Baekki hyung haruth tanggung jawab. Lihat! Gara-gara hyung, Jongie jadi terbangun!" omel Sehun yang tiba-tiba berhenti menangis. Entah hilang kemana isakannya tadi.

Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah adiknya memutar bola matanya malas. Tangannya pun terangkat dan mencubit pipi Sehun.

"Sehun hyung kenapa belum pulang? Dan kenapa Baekki hyung ada di sekolah Sehun hyung dan Jongie?" tanya Jongin heran.

Baekhyun memamerkan senyum manisnya pada Jongin. "Hyung ingin menjemput Sehun. Karena eomma hyung khawatir karena Sehun belum pulang. Kenapa Jongie tidur disini?" tanya Baekhyun lembut.

Jongin menunduk. "Jongie ... Jongie mengantuk, hyung," lirih Jongin. "Tadi malam appa mematikan lampu kamal Jongie," cerita Jongin.

Sehun dan Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Kajja kita pulang bertiga. Nanti eomma Jongie khawatir kalo Jongie belum pulang," ajak Baekhyun.

"Tapi, Jongie masih mengantuk, hyung," rajuk Jongin. "Jongie mau tidul,"

Baekhyun lalu berjongkok di depan Jongin dan menarik kedua tangan mungil Jongin agar melingkari lehernya. Baekhyun lalu menggendong Jongin dengan _Piggy back_.

"Nah, Jongie tidur dulu saja. Nanti kalau sudah sampai di rumah Jongie, hyung bangunkan, ne," ujar Baekhyun.

"H ... hyung, Jongie bial jalan sendili. Nanti Baekki hyung kebelatan kalena menggendong Jongie," ujar Jongin khawatir.

"Gwaenchanha. Jongie tidur saja sekarang. Jongie bilang kan Jongie ngantuk. Nah, kajja kita pulang, Sehunie," ajak Baekhyun.

Tangan kanan Baekhyun yang tidak menahan berat tubuh Jongin digunakan untuk menggenggam jemari adik kecilnya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Pintu kamar berwarna cokelat itu terbuka perlahan, menampilkan sosok sonyeon berusia 6 tahun berkulit putih. Sonyeon itu membawa sebuah bungkusan berwarna biru yang terlihat mengeluarkan embun.

"Jongie sedang tidur," gumamnya pelan.

Sonyeon itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ranjang single yang ditiduri oleh Jongin. Dengan gerakan pelan, sonyeon yang memiliki lesung pipi itu menaiki ranjang itu.

"Jongie," panggilnya pelan. "Jonginie, ... ireonasseoyo," panggilnya lagi.

Dan tampaknya usahanya berhasil. Sonyeon berkulit tan itu mengernyit dan perlahan matanya terbuka. "Lay ge .." gumamnya pelan, lalu kembali menutup matanya. "Jongie mengantuk, ge," gumamnya pelan.

"Ah, arasseo. Lay ge bawa es krim untuk Jongie. Gege taruh di kulkas, ne. Nanti kalau mau, Jongie ambil. Tapi jangan sampai ketahuan eomma, appa dan hyung Jongie, ne," nasihat Lay.

"Waeyo?" tanya Jongin dengan mata yang setengah terbuka. "Kenapa Minnie hyung tak boleh tahu? Jongie kan juga mau membagi es klim Jongie dengan Minnie hyung," ujarnya.

Lay tersenyum, menampakkan dimplenya. "Minnie hyung tidak boleh makan es, Jongie. Nanti tenggorokan Minnie hyung sakit. Arra?"

Jongin pun mengangguk dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Eomma, tenggorokan Minnie panas," keluh Minseok pada nyonya Kim.

"Waeyo, Minnie? Minnie makan apa tadi?" Tanya nyonya Kim panik. Dengan segera digendongnya tubuh sonyeon berusia 7 tahun itu ke dalam kamarnya.

"Minnie tadi makan apa, sayang?" Tanya nyonya Kim lembut.

"Minnie tadi makan es krim yang ada di kulkas, eomma," jawab Minseok pelan. Masalahnya, Minseok sendiri mengetahui bahwa dirinya masih tidak diizinkan makan es krim. Karena itulah Minseok berbicara dengan pelan, takut sang eomma memarahinya.

Nyonya Kim yang mendengar penuturan putra sulungnya pun cukup terkejut. Karena baik dirinya, maupun suaminya tidak pernah membeli es krim seminggu belakangan ini.

"Minnie tidur disini dulu, ne. Eomma mau telepon uisanim untuk memeriksa Minnie. Arra?"

Minseok mengangguk dan segera menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuh mungilnya. Sebelum keluar dari kamar Minseok, nyonya Kim menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengecup kening putra sulungnya itu.

"Jonginie!" panggil Nyonya Kim. "Jonginie!" seru nyonya Kim lagi.

Nyonya Kim berdecak kesal saat mendapati putra bungsunya itu tak menyahut panggilannya. Kakinya lalu melangkah ke dapur untuk menemui kepala pelayan Zhang.

"Zhang, tolong cari Jongin sekarang dan suruh anak itu menemuiku di ruang tengah," perintah Nyonya Kim.

Kepala pelayan Zhang pun segera beranjak mencari tuan mudanya itu. Namja paruh baya itu menyusuri beberapa ruangan yang mungkin saja akan disinggahi oleh Jongin.

"Geli! Hihihi geli, ge hihihi . Geumanhae! Hihihihi!"

Sebuah suara tawa dari taman membuat kepala pelayan itu mengarahkan kakinya ke taman yang ada di teras depan rumah keluarga Kim.

"Tuan muda Jongin," panggil kepala pelayan Zhang.

"Ne, ahjussi," sahut Jongin.

Lay – putra kepala pelayan Zhang – yang sebelumnya menggelitiki Jongin segera mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jongin dengan kepala yang ditundukkan.

"Nyonya besar mencari tun muda," ujar kepala pelayan Zhang.

"Ahjussi, eomma eodiseo?" Tanya Jongin dengan matanya yang mengerjap lucu.

"Di ruang tengah tuan muda," jawab kepala pelayan Zhang.

Jongin berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya di depan namja itu. "kamsahamnida, ahjussi," ujarnya sebelum beranjak pergi.

Sepeninggalnya Jongin, kepala pelayan Zhang mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Lay. "Kenapa kau susah sekali diberitahu, Xing? Sudah berkali-kali baba bilang agar kau tidak mendekati tuan muda Jongin lagi. Derajat kita berbeda, nak," nasehat tuan Zhang.

Yixing – Lay – menghela napas kasar dan membaringkan tubuhnya di rumput hijau itu. "Aku mengerti baba. Tapi aku kasihan pada tuan muda. Tuan muda Jongin selalu kesepian di rumah ini. Apalagi jika tuan muda Minseok sakit. Pasti perhatian tuan dan nyonya besar akan tercurah seluruhnya untuk tuan muda Minseok. Aku tak mau tuan muda Jongin tumbuh kekurangan kasih sayang dan perhatian. Karena itulah aku ingin selalu menemaninya," jelas yixing. "Tuan dan nyonya besar seperti tidak menganggap kalau Jongin itu putra mereka. Mereka bahkan tidak tau apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai Jongin," lanjutnya.

PLAK!

Yixing memegang pipinya yang memanas setelah mendapat tamparan dari babanya. Sonyeon itu menatap babanya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Kau tidak boleh bicara begitu, Xing! Kalau bukan karena mereka, kau tidak akan bisa bersekolah hingga mencapai junior high school seperti sekarang!" murka tuan Zhang.

"Aku hanya berbicara fakta, baba. Tuan dan nyonya besar memang memperlakukan tuan muda Jongin dengan tidak adil. Apa baba lihat lingkaran hitam yang ada di bawah mata tuan muda, tadi? Itu karena tuan muda tidak tidur semalaman. Dan apa baba tahu alasannya? Itu semua karena tuan muda Jongin dibiarkan sendirian di kamarnya dengan keadaan ruangan yang gelap gulita," elak sonyeon berlesung pipi itu. "Meskipun baba menyuruhku menjauhi tuan muda Jongin berapa kalipun, aku akan tetap mendekatinya dan berada di sisinya. Aku selalu menuruti apa perintah baba selama ini. Namun jika baba menyuruhku untuk menjauhi tuan muda Jongin dan membiarkannya kesepian, maaf aku tak bisa melakukannya," ujar Yixing sebelum beranjak meninggalkan tuan Zhang di taman itu.

Jongin memeluk kedua lututnya dengan tangan-tangan mungilnya. Giginya bergemelutuk karena suhu dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Tubuh kecilnya kini tengah dihujami air dingin yang mengalir dari shower di kamar sonyeon manis itu.

"Sudah berapa kali eomma katakan agar tak membeli es krim, Jongin?! Apa Jongin senang membuat Minseok hyung sakit? Apa Jongin senang kalau Minseok hyung demam dan tak bisa melakukan apapun?" bentak nyonya Kim.

Jongin menggeleng. Bibirnya sudah membiru karena sudah sejak sejam yang lalu air dingin itu mengguyur tubuhnya.

"Mi … mianhh …. Hiks …. Eomma …. Hiks," isak Jongin pelan. Kepalanya terasa pusing karena air yang masih menghujani kepalanya.

GREP!

"Maafkan saya, nyonya. Ini semua salah saya. Tuan muda tidak salah apapun. Sayalah yang membeli eskrim itu dan meletakkannya di pendingin dapur, nyonya. Saya yang salah. Saya mohon tolong berhenti menghukum tuan muda, nyonya,"

Nyonya Kim berdecih mendengar pengakuan sonyeon yang sudah dianggap keponakannya itu sendiri. "Apa kau berbohong untuk melindungi anak ini, Yixing?"

"Animnida, nyonya. Karena itu, saya mohon tolong berhenti menghukum tuan muda Jongin. Jika nyonya ingin menghukum, hukum saja saya, nyonya," pinta Yixing yang masih memeluk erat tubuh Jongin yang menggigil.

_'Eomma, jangan marah pada Yixing, ne. Minnie sudah menganggap Yixing seperti adik Minnie sendiri'_

Permintaan kecil Minseok langsung terngiang dipikirannya saat bibir tipis yeoja itu akan mengeluarkan hukuman untuk Yixing. Dan akhirnya, yeoja itu pun memilih beranjak meninggalkan kamar Jongin dengan wajah masam.

"Hiks …. Dingin ….. hiks,"

Isakan Jongin membuat Yixing sadar kalau kondisi tuan mudanya saat ini benar-benar buruk. Yixing pun segera menggendong Jongin dan membawa sonyeon itu ke kamarnya. Dengan cekatan, Yixing melepaskan pakaian Jongin dan memakaikan pakaian yang kering dan berbahan tebal. Setelah memastikan Jongin nyaman dengan pakaiannya, Yixing membawa Jongin ke ranjang sonyeon manis itu dan membaringkannya di sana. Yixing pun tak lupa menarik bed cover untuk menghangatkan tubuh mungil Jongin yang masih bergetar.

"Hiks …. Gege …. Kajima … hiks. Hiks … temani Jongie," pinta Jongin.

Yixing yang tak tega melihat Jongin menangis pun segera berbaring di sebelah Jongin. Memeluk tubuh kecil Jongin agar Jongin merasa lebih hangat.

"Ssst, gege disini. Sekarang Jongin tidur, ya. Gege temani. Jangan menangis lagi," bisik Yixing. Bibir tipisnya lalu menggumamkan lullaby lembut agar Jongin lebih mudah tertidur.

CKLEK!

"Hyung, boleh Jongie tidul dengan hyung?" Tanya Jongin yang kini berjalan mendekati ranjang Minseok dengan sebuah boneka di tangannya.

Minseok yang melihat adiknya mendatanginya pun mengangguk dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya. "Geurae. Jja, sini. Tidur di samping hyung," jawab Minseok.

Jongin pun memanjat ranjang Minseok, lalu berbaring di sebelah hyung kesayangannya itu. Minseok lalu menarik bed cover bergambar rusanya untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya dan tubuh namdeongsaengnya itu.

"Hyung, Jongie minta maaf," bisik Jongin pelan.

"Jongie minta maaf kenapa?" Tanya Minseok heran.

"Ka … kalena es klim yang ada di kulkas, hyungie jadi sakit. Jongie tidak mau hyungie sakit lagi," jawab Jongin . "Jongie tidak suka sendilian," gumam Jongin pelan.

Minseok lalu memeluk tubuh Jongin yang lebih kecil dari tubuhnya. Mendekapnya dengan kehangatan yang dimilikinya. Minseok sama sekali tak menyalahkan Jongin atas sakitnya tenggorokannya. Karena Minseok pikir itu murni kesalahannya.

"Gwaenchanha. Itu bukan kesalahan Jongie. Itu kesalahan hyung karena hyung tidak bertanya es krim itu punya siapa," ujar Minseok. Tangannya membelai lembut surai Jongin yang berwarna hitam. "Sekarang, Jongie tidur, ne. Hyung nyanyikan lagu, ne. Supaya Jongie mudah tidur," tawar Minseok.

"Kenapa hyung tidak mencelitakan celita sepelti biasanya?" Tanya Jongin yang kini mendongak menatap Minseok.

Minseok tersenyum. "Tenggorokan hyung masih agak sakit. Jadi, malam ini hyung nyanyikan lagu saja, ne," tawar Minseok lagi.

Dan kali ini Jongin mengangguk. Sonyeon berusia 4 tahun itu membenamkan kepalanya ke dekapan hangat Minseok. Dan Minseok mulai menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuk Jongin.

Minseok menangis saat mendengarkan dengkuran halus Jongin. Sonyeon berpipi chubby itu pun mempererat pelukannya pada Jongin. Minseok tahu pasti apa yang terjadi pada Jongin sore tadi. Dan Minseok merasa amat bersalah. Minseok membenci tubuhnya sendiri yang mudah terserang penyakit. Membuat perhatian kedua orang tuanya hanya terpusat padanya. Minseok senang orang tuanya memperhatikannya. Tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Sejak usianya 7 tahun, Minseok menyadari bahwa Jongin kecilnya tidak terlalu diperhatikan oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Bahkan tubuh Jongin pun begitu kurus, berbanding terbalik dengannya. Di saat Minseok sakit, maka kedua orang tuanya akan mencari cara agar Minseok dapat cepat sembuh dan beraktivitas seperti biasa. Minseok ingat betul hari itu adalah hari ulang tahun Jongin yang ke-4. Dan acara ulang tahun itu hanya di rayakan oleh para maid karena dirinya dan kedua orangtuanya berada di rumah sakit. Minseok bahkan ingat cerita Lay bahwa Jongin menolak memotong kuenya hingga Minseok dan kedua orangtua mereka bersamanya saat Jongin memotong kuenya. Namun hingga seminggu, kue itu masih berada di atas meja makan dengan kondisi utuh.

"Mianhae, Jongie. Mianhae …"

**TBC ...**

Kalau ada typo bertebaran,. mohon dimaklumi, ya. Ren nggak sempet nge-cek lagi. Soalnya Ren upload di warnet. Dan ff ini nggak Ren ikutin Hunkai Event kartena Ren takut kalau ff ini nggak selesai pas batas waktunya.

**RnR juseyo^^**

**Ren_Choi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : It's Because Love**

**Main Cast : Kim Jongin (Kai EXO)**

**Other Cast : Kim Minseok, Oh Sehun, Jung Soojung (Krystal f(x))**

**Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort, little bit romance**

**Length : 2 / ?**

**Chapter : 2**

"Jongin-ah, eomma dan appa akan ke rumah sakit dulu memeriksa keadaan Minseok. Jaga Soojung baik-baik, ne," pinta Nyonya Kim.

Yeoja itu lalu beranjak ke arah Soojung yang sedang bermain boneka. "Soojungie tidak boleh nakal di rumah, ne. Dengarkan kata oppa mu. Arra," ujar nyonya Kim lembut. Nyonya Kim lalu mengecup kening putri bungsunya yang berusia dua tahun itu.

Nyonya Kim lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jongin dan Soojung.

Jongin yang sebelumnya sedang mewarnai bukunya pun menghentikannya dan beranjak mendekati Soojung, yeodeongsaengnya. Mata Soojung berbinar cerah saat oppanya itu mendekatinya.

"Oppa! Oppa!" serunya riang.

"Ne. Waeyo, Soojungie?" Tanya Jongin lembut.

"Temani Soojungie main, ne," pinta sonyeo manis itu.

Jongin mengangguk. "Soojungie ingin main apa, heum?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

"Ingin main kuda-kudaan!" jawab Soojung cepat. "Oppa jadi kudanya, ne,"

"Ne. Tapi nanti Soojung harus pegangan yang erat, ne," ujar Jongin.

Soojung mengangguk cepat. Rambutnya yang diikat satu ikut bergerak karena gerakan mengangguknya. Jongin tersenyum dan mengacak lembut rambut Soojung.

Keduanya bermain dengan ceria. Tawa Soojung menggema di ruang tengah rumah itu saat Jongin merangkak dengan cepat.

"Oppa, soojungie capek. Begopa~," rengek Soojung yang kini duduk di sofa.

"Soojungie lapar? Soojungie ingin makan apa? Biar oppa minta maid buatkan," Tanya Jongin.

"Oppa, soojungie mau tteokpokki," rengek Soojung.

"Ya sudah. Soojungie tunggu di sini, ne. Oppa bilang ke maid dulu, ne," Jongin akan beranjak ke dapur sebelum tangan mungil Soojung menariknya.

"Oppa, Soojungie tidak mau tteokpokki yang dibuatkan maid. Tidak enak. Soojungie mau tteokpokki yang dibawakan oppa kemalin. Yang itu lasanya enak. Soojungie mau yang itu," rengek Soojung.

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya. Tteokpokki yang kemarin diberikannya pada Soojung itu adalah tteokpokki yang dibelinya sepulang sekolah. Jadi kedai itu adalah kedai yang ada di dekat sekolahnya.

"Tapi sekarang sedang hujan, Soojungie," ujar Jongin memberi alasan.

"Hiks … Soojung lapar. Soojung mau makan tteokpokki itu, opaa …. Hiks … huweeee. Soojungie lapal," Soojung menangis keras mendengar penolakan oppanya itu.

Jongin yang tak tega melihat adik kesayangannya itu menangis pun menggendong tubuh adiknya itu. "Ssst… oppa belikan. Oppa akan pergi membelikan tteokpokki itu. Tapi Soojungie berhenti menangis, ne," bujuk Jongin.

"Hiks … jinja, oppa?" Tanya Jongin. Matanya berair saat menatap Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk. "Tapi selama oppa pergi, Soojungie tidak boleh nakal, ne," pesan Jongin. Sonyeon itu menggendong Soojung dan membawanya ke sebuah kamar. Kamar milik Lay.

"Ne, oppa. Soojungie akan menjadi anak baik," jawab Soojung dengan cengiran lebar yang menghiasi wajah cantik sonyeo itu.

"Ada apa, Jongin-ah?" Tanya Lay yang membuka pintu kamarnya setelah mendengar suara ketukan.

"Ge, bisa tolong jaga Soojungie sebentar?" Tanya Jongin.

"Eoh? Kau mau kemana, Jongin-ah?" tany Yixing. Sonyeon yang kini duduk di bangku High Sechool itu mengambil alih tubuh Soojung ke gendongannya.

"Aku ingin ke sekolah dulu, ge," jawab Jongin.

"Eoh? Ada urusan apa? Bukannya hari ini sekolahmu libur dan tidak ada eskul?" Tanya Yixing heran.

Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Geuraeyo. Gundae, uri princess sedang ingin makan tteokpokki," jawab Jongin sambil mencubit pipi Soojung gemas. Yang dicubit tertawa di gendongan Yixing.

"Tapi di luar sedang hujan, Jongin-ah," ujar Yixing khawatir.

"Gwaenchanha, ge. Aku kan bisa pakai payung," jawab Jongin dengan senyuman yang masih tak lepas di wajah manisnya. "Aku pergi dulu, ya ge. Tolong jaga Soojung," pamit Jongin.

BLAM!

Yixing menatap sendu pintu jati yang tertutup itu. Yixing cukup prihatin dengan kondisi Tuan mudanya itu. Selama ini, Yixing adalah salah satu saksi hidup ketidakadilan orang tua Jongin. Namun Yixing sadar siapa dirinya. Yixing hanyalah anak kepala pelayan yang mengabdikan hidupnya pada keluarga Kim. Jadi, yang Yixing dapat lakukan adalah mencoba meringankan beban Jongin, menghiburnya, dan menjadi orang yang dapat menjadi sandaran Jongin, selain Sehun tentu saja.

.

.

.

"Ahjumma!" panggil Jongin begitu memasuki kedai kecil yang saat ini sedang ramai itu.

Cuaca di luar benar-benar dingin. Hujan turun dengan derasnya, disertai angin yang cukup kencang dan petir yang menggelegar. Di saat seperti ini, orang-orang pasti akan memilih berteduh di tempat yang dapat memberikan kehangatan, kedai tteokpokki ini salah satunya.

"Aigoo, Jongin-ah. Kenapa hujan-hujanan?" Tanya bibi penjual tteokpokki itu dengan khawatir.

"Ahjumma, berikan aku supnya!" seru salah satu pelanggan di kedai kecil itu.

"Aih, sebentar dulu. Biar aku mengurusi anakku dulu," omel bibi itu.

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Jongin memang sering mampir di kedai itu – biasanya bersama Sehun – sepulang latihan menari di sekolahnya. Jadi, Jongin tidak terkejut lagi saat ahjumma itu menganggapnya anak.

"Ahjumma, urusi saja pelanggan yang lain. Jogin bisa menunggu," ujar Jongin kalem.

"Arasseo. Jja, sini duduk. Keringkan tubuhmu itu dengan handuk. Nanti akan kubuatkan sup hangat untukmu. Dasar!" omel ahjumma itu.

Jongin tersenyum. Dadanya menghangat saat mendengar bahwa ahjumma itu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Ya ima! Kau masih waras, kan? Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri? Apa karena kehujanan kepalamu sedikit bermasalah?" canda ahjumma itu.

Jongin tertawa. "Aniya, ahjumma. Nan …. Haengbokhae," ujar Jongin.

"Bahagia kenapa, eum?" Tanya ahjumma itu. Tangannya yang sudah renta masih bekerja dengan cekatan untuk melayani pembeli-pembeli di kedainya itu.

"Entahlah. Jongin hanya … sedang bahagia. Tidak butuh alasan khusus untuk bahagia. Keutchi?"

Jongin mendengar dengan jelas kalau ahjumma itu menghela napas pelan. "Dasar gila," cemoohnya.

Jongin tertawa keras mendengar ucapan ahjumma itu. "Ahjumma, tolong bungkuskan dua tteokpokki, ne," pinta Jongin.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, ne," ujar ahjumma itu.

Jongin mengangguk.

"Jonginie?"

Jongin menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya. Senyuman lebar kembali terpatri di wajah manisnya saat mendapati sosok Sehun yang kini sedang melepaskan jas hujannya.

"Hyung mau membeli tteokpokki juga, ne?" Tanya Jongin.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jongin. "Tidak. Aku ingin membeli semangka," jawab Sehun dingin.

Jongin menatap Sehun heran. "Eh, bukannya ahjumma tidak jual semangka?" Tanya Jongin heran.

Sehun memandang Jongin dengan tatapan tak percaya sebelum menepuk keningnya sendiri. Sehun menghela napas panjang. "_Memang susah kalau berhadapan dengan makhluk polos macam dia', _batin Sehun.

"Sehunnie hyung?"

"Sehun hyung?"

"Oh Sehun hyung!"

"Aigoo, Jongin-ah, bisakah kau diam? Aku kesini untuk membeli tteokpokki. Kedai ini kan kedai yang biasa kita datangi untuk membeli tteokpokki. Masa aku kesini mau beli semangka?!" omel Sehun yang sudah tak tahan mendengar Jongin yang memanggil namanya berkali-kali.

Jongin terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Sehun. "Mianhae," ujarnya dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya. "Jongin kan tidak tahu," imbuhnya.

Sehun dan Jongin pun berbincang-bincang selagi menunggu pesanan tteokpokki mereka selesai. Walaupun berbincang-bincang berdua, mayoritas percakapan mereka adalah cerita dari bibir kissable Jongin. Well, mau bagaimana lagi, kan. Sehun kan prince ice, jadi hanya sedikit bicara.

"Sehun hyung, aaaa," pinta Jongin. Tangannya menyuapkan sesendok sup rumput laut yang tadi dibuatkan ahjumma pemilik kedai itu untuknya.

"Shireo. Aku masih kenyang. Kau makan saja sendiri," tolak Sehun.

"Arasseo," sahut Jongin dengan bibir yang dipoutkan – imut.

Jongin pun melanjutkan makannya, tak lagi memeperdulikan Sehun yang kini sedang memandangi wajah manis Jongin. Sehun tersenyum tipis saat mendapati cara makan Jongin yang tak berubah sejak mereka di duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak.

Sret!

"Eh?!"

Jongin tersentak heran saat Sehun mengusap sudut bibirnya.

"Kau makan seperti anak bayi, bodoh!" omel Sehun.

"Biarkan saja!" jawab Jongin acuh.

Tidak lama kemudian, ahjumma itu memberikan Jongin sebuah bungkusan plastic yang berisi tteokpokki yang masih hangat.

"Ahjumma, kamsahamnida!" seru Jongin. "Hyung, Jongin pulang dulu, ne," pamit Jongin pada Sehun.

"Ah, ne. Kau tidak lupa bawa payung, kan?" Tanya Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk cepat. "Tentu saja. Tadi Jongin meletakkannya di luar kedai," jawab Jongin.

"Sudah dilipat?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

1 detik …

3 detik …

5 detik …

"Aaah! Jongin lupa melipatnya!" seru Jongin panik

Sonyeon berkulit tan itu segera keluar dari kedai itu. Matanya mencari-cari dimana gerangan payung biru kesayangannya yang tadi dibawanya.

"Ada?" Tanya Sehun yang menyusul Jongin keluar kedai.

"Eobseoyo," jawab Jongin lesu.

Sehun menghela nafas sebelum melayangkan sebuah jitakan sayang pada kepala Jongin. Hey, Sehun lebih tua setahun dari Jongin. Jadi, hal itu wajar saja, kan?

"Sekarang, bagaimana kau akan pulang?"

Jongin tersenyum lebar. Sonyeon bersurai hitam itu memasang topi di kepalanya dan mengeratkan jaket yang dikenakannya. Bungkusan berisi tteokpokki itu dimasukkan ke dalam jaketnya agar tidak terkena hujan.

"Sehun hyung, anyeong!" seru Jongin yang kini berlari menerobos hujan. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih melongo menatap kepergian adik kelasnya sejak masih di taman kanak-kanak.

"Jongin babo!" rutuk Sehun.

Jongin berlari dengan cepat menuju rumahnya yang letaknya memang agak jauh dari sekolahnya. Sonyeon itu mendekap erat bungkusan tteokpokki yang berada di balik jaketnya itu, berusaha agar bungkusan itu tetap pada tempatnya. Jongin mempercepat larinya, tak ingin adik kecilnya itu menunggu terlalu lama. Sesekali, sonyeon manis itu terjatuh saat terpeleset jalan yang licin ataupun tersandung bebatuan. Bibir tebal Jongin yang biasanya berwarna merah merekah itu kini mulai membiru karena suhu udara yang benar-benar dingin.

"Jongie pulang!" seru Jongin saat dirinya sudah sampai di rumah megah keluarga Kim.

Jongin beranjak menuju dapur untuk menaruh tteokpokki yang tadi dibelinya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas saat menyadari tteokpokki yang dibelinya masih hangat. Jongin tidak sabar melihat raut bahagia adik kecilnya nanti saat dia memberikan tteokpokki itu.

Namun, langkah kaki Jongin terhenti saat melewati ruang tengah. Disana, kedua orangtuanya duduk di sofa yang memang diletakkan di ruangan tempat bersantai itu. Ayahnya duduk di sofa single yang menghadap ke televisi , sedangkan ibunya duduk di sofa yang lebih panjang. Di pangkuan ibunya, tampak Soojung yang tengah tertidur pulas. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Jongin dapat melihat ada jejak lelehan air mata di pipi Soojung.

"Eomma dan appa sudah pulang? Bagaimana keadaan Minseok hyung?" Tanya Jongin.

"Kau darimana saja? Meninggalkan Soojung sendiri di rumah. Apa kau tidak dengar saat eomma menyuruhmu menjaga Soojung?" omel nyonya Kim.

"Jo … Jongin tadi_"

"Kau keluyuran di luar. Sedangkan adikmu di rumah kelaparan. Lihat, sekarang kakinya terkilir karena tedi nekat memanjat lemari," potong Nyonya Kim.

"Jeo .. jeongmalyo eomma?" Jongin bertanya dengan mata yang membulat karena terkejut. "Jo … Jongin tidak tahu eomma. Tadi, saat Jongin bertanya Soojungie bertanya akan makan apa, Soojungie bilang ingin makan tteokpokki. Jadi, Jongin pergi untuk membe_"

"Naik ke atas meja, Jongin," titak Tuan Kim dengan nada dingin. "Yeobo, bawa Soojungie beristirahat di kamarnya," pinta Tuan Kim.

"A … appa …" Jongin memanggil Tuan Kim dengan nada memohon.

"Naik ke atas meja sekarang, Kim Jongin," titahnya lagi dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

Jongin pun beranjak naik ke atas meja kayu yang ada di ruang tengah itu.

"Angkat celanamu!"

Jongun menurut. Kedua tangannya menarik celananya ke atas sehingga menampakkan betisnya yang memiliki beberapa bekas luka berbentuk memanjang.

CTAS! CTAS! CTAS!

Jongin mengigigt keras bibirnya saat bilah tipis rotan itu mengenai betis kakinya.

"Sudah appa katakan berkali-kali, lingdungi adik perempuanmu! Jangan biarkan dia terluka meskipun hanya sedikit! Sebagai kakak laki-lakinya kau harus menjaganya dari apapun yang dapat melukainya!"

Cambukan rotan itu terus mengenai betis Jongin. Jongin mengigit bibirnya semakin keras hingga bibirnya pun terluka hingga berdarah. Cambukan itu belum berhenti. Bahkan saat darah sudah mulai mengalir dari bekas luka itu.

Setelah 30 menit menjalani hukuman, Jongin pun diizinkan kembali ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesakitan saat menggerakkan kakinya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Jongn langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang queen sizenya dengan posisi telungkup. Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua irisnya. Sesekali, isakan kecil terdengar dari bibir sonyeon itu.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Jonginie, ini gege. Boleh gege masuk?" Tanya Lay dari luar kamar Jongin.

"N … ne, ge," jawab Jogin. "Pintunya .. ti .. tidak ku kunci," ujarnya.

Cklek

"Jonginie, gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Yixing. Raut wajah sonyeon yang kini sudah duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas itu tampak sekali khawatir saat melihat luka di betis Jongin. Yixing lalu mendekat Jongin dan duduk di sebelah Jongin yang masih membaringkan tubuhnya – memungunginya.

"Maafkan gege, ne. Harusnya tadi benar-benar mengawasi Soojung. Harusnya tadi gege tak membiarkan Soojung lepas dari pandangan gege," sesal Yixing.

"Gwaenchanhayo, ge. Itu bukan salah gege," ujar Jongin tanpa menoleh pada Yixing.

"Jongin, kau marah pada gege?" Tanya Yixing dengan nada sendu.

Jongin yang tadinya membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal langsung mengangkat wajahnya begitu mendengar pertanyaan Yixing. "Aniya!" bantahnya. "Jongin sama sekali tidak membenci gege," jawab sonyeon manis itu. "Hiks … jeongmal … hiks. Jongin tidak membenci gege …. Hiks … jeongmal, " isak Jongin.

"Sssst, gege percaya. Uljimayo," pinta Yixing dengan suara yang sangat lembut. Jongin mengangguk. "Jigeumeun, lukamu dibersihkan dulu, ne," ujar Yixing yang kembali dijawab dengan anggukan Jongin.

Yixing menepuk tangan beberapa kali. Tak lama kemudian, tiga orang maid memasuki kamar Jongin. Salah satu di antaranya membawa kotak obat, dan yang lain membawa baskom berisi air dan kain bersih.

Yixing lalu menarik Jongin hingga posisi Jongin seperti memeluknya. "Gigit saja tangan atau bahu gege jika Jongie kesakitan, arra?" ujar Yixing.

"T .. tapi nanti gege kesakitan," ujar Jongin.

"Gwaenchanha," ujar Yixing dengan nada yang begitu menenangkan. Yixing lalu memberikan isyarat pada para maid itu untuk mulai mengobati luka di betis Jongin.

"Ngh …." Yixing menggeram pelan saat Jongin mengigit bahu kanannya dengan kuat. Kedua tangannya bergerak memeluk punggung Jongin dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Tatapan Yixing semakin sendu saat melihat Jongin yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya saat luka di kakinya ditetesi alcohol.

"Hiks … hiks … appoyo," isak Jongin.

"Sssst, gwaenchanha, sebentar lagi selesai. Ssst, sebentar lagi Jonginie," Yixing berusaha menenangkan Jongin yang menangis semakin keras.

"Hiks … geu … geumanhae …. Hiks … Aaargghhh!"

Yixing mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Jongin. Sonyeon manis itu mulai meronta saat para maid membersihkan lukanya.

"Hiks …. Geumanhae! Hiks …. Hiks …. Appo!" jerit Jongin.

"Sssst, gwaenchanha Jongie. Sebentar lagi selesai. Gwaenchanha. Jongie kuat, sebentar lagi selesai," Yixing berbisik dengan lembut. "Ya! Kalian, cepatlah! Tuan muda sudah sangat kesakitan!" bentak Yixing pada para maid yang menurutnya terlalu lama mengobati luka Jongin.

"N … ne, sebentar lagi," jawab salah satu maid.

Beberapa menit kemudian, luka di betis Jongin pun sudah tertutupi sempurna dalam balutan perban. Para maid yang mengobati Jongin pun sudah undur diri dan keluar dari kamar Jongin.

Yixing masih berada di kamar Jongin. Yixing lalu memperbaiki posisi Jongin hingga sonyeon berusia 8 tahun itu duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan posisi kaki yang ditekuk. Setelah memastikan Jongin baik-baik saja dengan posisi itu, Yixing pun beranjak turun dari ranjang Jongin. Berjalan menuju lemari Jongin dan mengambil beberapa pakaian kering untuk Jongin pakai.

Dengan amat hati-hati, Yixing melepas pakaian Jongin yang basah dan menggantinya dengan pakaian kering yang diambilnya dari lemari. Yixing lalu menggendong Jongin dan membawanya ke sofa yang ada di kamar itu. Dengan cekatan, Yixing mengganti sprei ranjang Jongin yang basah dengan beberapa tetes darah yang menempel disana. Setelah mengganti sprei itu, Yixing pun kembali menggendong Jongin dan menidurkan sonyeon itu dengan posisi miring.

"Gomawo, ge," lirih Jongin. Suaranya terdengar sangat serak.

Yixing membelai lembut surai Jongin. "Cheonmaneyo. Tidurlah. Nanti gege bangunkan jika sudah sore," ujar Yixing. "Jaljayo,"

"Jaljayo, ge,"

.

.

.

"Jonginie?"

"Se … Sehun hyung," gumam Sehun pelan.

"Kakimu kenapa?" Tanya Sehun. Tatapan sonyeon berkulit putih pucat itu terarah pada kaki Jongin yang dibalut perban.

"A … ah …. Igo … eum … Jongie dicakar kucing, hyung," jawab Jongin. Kedua tangan sonyeon manis itu memilin ujung jaket yang dikenakannya. "Ng, kajja, hyung. Kita pulang," ajak Jongin.

Baru satu langkah, Jongin berhenti karena merasa ada seseorang yang menahan tangannya.

"Jongie sudah mulai berbohong pada Sehun hyung?" Tanya Sehun. Dingin.

Jongin membulatkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan – pernyataan – Sehun yang terlontar dengan nada dingin.

"Kaki Jongin kenapa?" Tanya Sehun lagi. Tapi kali ini dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"H … hyung_"

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Jongin!"

"Hiks … hiks …. Jongie … Jongie dihukum … hiks … appa," isak Jongin. Sonyeon manis itu menangis karena merasakan cengkraman di tangannya semakin erat. Dan karena bentakan Sehun.

Sehun melonggarkan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Jongin. Sonyeon berkulit putih itu merasa bersalah karena membuat Jongin menangis.

"Sssst, uljimayo. Maafkan Sehun hyung, ne. Mianhae," pinta Sehun. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Jongin dan menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi chubby itu.

"Hiks … Sehunie hyung … hiks .. jangan marah pada … hiks Jongie … hiks," isak Jongin.

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Hyung tidak marah. Hyung hanya ingin Jongie jujur pada hyung. Arraseo?"

"Hiks … ne … hiks … arraseo," jawab Jongin.

Sehun lalu menggendong Jongin dan membawanya ke bangku halte yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari sekolah mereka.

"Sekarang, Jongie cerita pada hyung, kenapa Jonginie bisa dihukum oleh Kim ahjussi," pinta Sehun.

"Ta … tapi, Sehun hyung jangan marah lagi, ne," pinta Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk. Bibir Jongin pun mulai mengalirkan cerita tentang kejadian yang dialaminya kemarin pada Sehun.

Sehun menghela napas panjang begitu mendengar cerita Jongin. Sonyeon tampan itu pun menarik jongin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sssst, lupakan kejadian itu, ne. Jangan berkecil hati Jongienie. Sehun hyung dan Baekhyun hyung akan selalu menyayangi Jongie," bisik Sehun dengan lembut.

"Hyung sangat menyayangi Jongie," imbuh Sehun dalam hati.

"Jongie juga sangat menyayangi kalian," balas Jongin. _'Kalian semua'_ tambahnya dalam hati.

"Sekarang kita pulang, ne," bujuk Sehun setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Jongin.

"N … ne hyung,"

"Sini, hyung gendong. Kaki Jongie sakit jika berjalan, kan?" tawar Sehun yang kini telah menjongkokkan tubuhnya di depan Jongin.

"Ta … tapi, hyung,"

"Cepat naik sebelum hyung berubah pikiran, Kim Jongin," tegas Sehun.

"N … ne. Gomawo, hyung,"

**TBC ….**

_**Annyeong haseyo**_

_**Ren is back.**_

_**Actually, Ren udah siap UAS dari Sabtu sore kemarin. Jadi, sesuai janji Ren sama novisaputri09, Ren post It's Because Love setelah siap ujian. And here it is.**_

_**Disini, usianya Jongin 8 tahun, Soojung 2 tahun, Sehun 9 tahun. Dan untu unicorn oppa ….. ng …. Ren lupa. Big thanks to **__**askasufa **__**yang udah ngingetin Ren atas kesalahan Ren yang bisa dibilang fatal di chapter sebelumnya.**_

_**Sebenernya, niat Ren itu, Lay oppa lebih muda dari XiuXiu oppa dan lebih tua dari oppa terimut Ren. Tapi, karena Ren sempat kena WB, jadi kayak gitu deh. Joeseong hamnida #deepbow.**_

_**Nah, sekarang balasan Review:**_

**Kamong Jjong : **Hiks … Iya. Eommanya Kai tega banget sama Kai. Hiks … padahal kan oppanya Ren itu kan baru 4 tahun hiks. Ok. Ini udah dilanjut.

**Jongin 48 : **Ini udah dilanjut. Iya, Jonginnya Kasihan banget.

**Dokbealamo : **Hiks .. . Ren nggak tau kalau chapter satu sesedih itu. Ini, tisu buat kamu … hiks hiks

**Aldi . lovey dovey : **Iya. Bener banget. Nanti Kai emang lebih tersakiti di chapter inti. Hiks hiks hiks #Rennangisbombay

**Kai Nieris : **Iya. Thanks, ya buat sarannya. Sebenernya udah Ren kasih tanda pas nulis di word. Tapi pas di post kef f, tandanya menghilang. Hiks

**Cho Taein 816 : **Iya. Ini sudah dilanjut. Makasih support semangatnya.

**Askasufa : **Iya. Jongin emang diperlakuin beda. Ada alasan yang bikin Jongin nggak disukai sama tuan dan nyonya Kim. Makanya dia dikasih perlakuin beda. Hiks. Makasih atas kritikannya. Ren bener-bener nggak sadar waktu itu. Dan disini, kejawab kan kalau umurnya Lay itu lebih tua dari Xiu oppa

**Jonginisa : **Iya. Ini dilanjut. Ren juga sedih. Hiks

**Novisaputri 09 : **Ren mau bikin cerita yang disitu Jonginnya tersiksa. Dan Ren itu nggak ahli bikin oneshot. Hiks. Ren sering nyoba bikin oneshot. Tapi selalu berakhir jadi chaptered (Pengecualian untuk I am Sorry). Makasih pujiannya. Dan ini sudah dilanjut.

**Mole 13 : **Tenang aja, chinggu. Jongie kita kuat. Semangat Kai oppa!

**Kimihyun 211 : **Hiks. Iya. Jahat banget ya ortunya Jongie.

**Jong Kwang : **Ini pasti dilanjut, kok. Tapi Ren nggak bisa update asap. Soalnya kurikulum baru bikin Ren sibuk. Tapi berharap aja kurikulumnya jadi bener-bener dicabut #smirk

**Akasuna no Akemi : **OK!

**Oracle 88 : **Iya. Ren juga suka yang genre family gini. Apalagi xiukai. Eonninya Ren juga bilang kalau Xiukai brothership itu lebih nge-feel. Kamsahamnida

**Evi Aquarius Girl : **Iya. Ini sudah dilanjut. Iya. Jongie nya kasihan. Padahal Jongie itu anak kandung mereka.

**Cute : ** Karena judulnya It's Because Love. Jadi Jongie nggak bisa ngebenci keluarganya. Jongie terlalu menyayangi keluarganya. Hiks Hiks.

**Guest : **Iya. Ini dia chapter duanya.

**Guest : **Kamsa hamnida

**Jun . Kie : **Ini chapter duanya. Maaf kalau kelamaan, ya.

**Sayakanoicinoe : ** Iya ini sudah dilanjut.

_**Baiklah sekian dan terima kasih atas segala reviewnya, chinggudeul. Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya ^_^**_

_**Review-reul juseyo**_


End file.
